


Sing For Someone You Want To Reach

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Fubuki Shirou was separated from his brother at very young age and has been searching for him ever since then. He takes on singing in hopes of finding his brother and reuniting with him.





	Sing For Someone You Want To Reach

A young purple boy hummed happily while walking towards his destination.

The Voice Studio.

Everyone kept saying that The Voice Studio was one of the greatest and most powerful companies (at least when it comes to the music) in the whole wide world. They had hosted and rose some of the world's most popular singing groups.

Ever since he was young, the teen had a dream.

A dream to find his long lost younger brother.

He couldn't remember clearly how they got split. Even though it has been only ten years, it's all a blur to him. Yet he could clearly remember the good old times when they used to play in the snow whole day and then come home to their father preparing the table and their mother making a delicious cherry pie.

"Are you here for the audition?" a lady asked.

"Ah, yes" the purple haired answered.

"Alright then, head to the room at the top of the building and there you'll meet others"

"Thank you very much!" with that, he left towards the room and was fidgeting all the way towards the elevator.

'I wonder what others are like... I just hope that they are nice and kind... And that they like cookies!'

Just as the door of the elevator began to close, the boy saw someone running towards the elevator at really high speed. The purple haired quickly grabbed the door and held them back so the other could enter. As soon as the teen was safe inside, the purple haired released his hold on the door and fell on his back.

"I'm sorry... Are you okay?" the person asked extending his hand to the boy.

"Y-yeah, I'm Fubuki Shirou-Ouch!" Fubuki cried as soon as his palms brushed against taller teen's and immediately let go.

Fubuki closed his eyes and prepared for the impact, but just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt a strong hold on his waist preventing him from hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to see the taller boy dangerously close to his face.

They stared at each other for a while before the taller broke the silence.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya"

"I-I'm Fubuki Shirou"

The taller chuckled.

"I know"

Fubuki flushed and the door of the elevator suddenly opened and revealed a group of boys and two girls staring at them while the two were in a very uncomfortable position. The girls looked away blushing while the boys only exchanged various glances.

"I-It's-" Gouenji stuttered still holding Fubuki "N-Not what it looks like"

"Uh-huh" everyone smiled smugly on which Gouenji flushed before helping the purple haired boy back on his feet with an awkward cough.

"Should we head at the main room now?" the orange haired girl asked "It's on the end of the hallway"

Everyone nodded and headed into the room. There, on the desk, was a man eating a bag of crisps while watching memes on his tablet. Beside him was a short teen who, alerted at the sudden entrance, whispered into the man's ear that they have guests.

The man looked up with a bored look before getting up and clearing his throat.

"Welcome!" he cheered "I'm the president Zhao Jinyun and this is my assistant Li Hao. The the two girls are Mikado Anna and Ootani Tsukushi, they will be your managers. Now, please introduce yourselves"

"I'll go first" a brown haired teen cried with enthusiasm as he stepped in front of everyone "I'm Endou Mamoru, nice to meet you everyone!"

The next was the teen who helped Fubuki in the elevator.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya, nice to meet you"

The next one was a guy with the red cape.

"I'm Kidou Yuuto"

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, nice to meet you" a teen with long hair stated.

"I'm Afuro Terumi or Aphrodi for short" blonde haired smiled.

"I'm Kiyama Hiroto, hello" a red haired smirked.

"A-And I'm Fubuki Shirou, nice to meet you" Fubuki smiled shyly.

"The Fubuki Shirou?" the red haired asked making everyone's eyebrows furrow.

"Fubuki Shirou?" the teal haired, Kazemaru, asked.

"That's right!" the president smirked "Fubuki-kun over here used to be a famous professional in many sports like ice skating, skiing, soccer... Maybe you also know him as The Prince of Snowfields"

"Now I remember why you were so familiar to me!" Kidou pointed out "I was reading your biography a few years ago back when you won the ice skating competition!"

"O-Oh..." Fubuki flushed.

"Okay, you guys can talk during the break!" Zhao stated "For now let's get to the practice already!"

'President is right, Fubuki'

Fubuki thought to himself.

'Focus...'

'You're doing this to find Atsuya!'

"Now that we've settled the meeting part, I'll let your two managers give you a tour around the place and show you some important rooms" the president smiled as he settled back inside the armchair and continued to watch funny videos.

'This place holds so many strange people...' Fubuki thought to himself while following the two managers who were happily chatting at the front.

"Are you okay?" Gouenji asked as he matched Fubuki's tempo and was walking beside him. Fubuki glanced at him and then blinked in confusion.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... Your hand is bleeding" Fubuki glanced at his hand and saw that his fingertips were bleeding.

'It's probably because of the wooden elevator door...' Fubuki thought feeling the blood trickle down his skin.

"That has to be treated immediately!" Gouenji stated before stepping aside and pulling out a bandage out of his bag.

The action immediately reminded Fubuki of a long lost memory.

-Flashback-

"Don't worry Aniki!" a short orange haired boy stated as he dragged his brother through the snowstorm "We're almost there, but I need you to hang on!"

Neither of them knew that something terrible like that could happen in a blink of an eye. They just wanted to go on the mountains to snowboard for a while, but while at high speed, Fubuki's first asthma attack stroke and caused him to lose balance before tripping and rolling down the mountain.

Currently, it was pitch black outside and they could barely see where they were going. Fubuki could feel the icy stings of the Hokkaido night stinging into his wounds, but that wasn't something that bothered him at the moment.

It was Atsuya.

"Atsuya..." Fubuki muttered weakly "Leave me here and go back home before the storm outrages even more..."

"No way!" Atsuya snapped with his fiery glare warming up the storm around them "I won't leave Aniki behind!"

"Atsuya..."

-Flashback End-

"Oi" Fubuki's hand snapped up and met Gouenji's gaze "I've been calling out to you, but you were spacing out"

"Oh... Sorry..." Fubuki smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, I just wanted to say that I have finished treating your wound"

"Thank you very much!" Fubuki chirped and thought he saw the other teen blush, but decided that he was just imagining things.

'Remember Fubuki, it's not time to make bonds'

Fubuki thought to himself.

'You're going to leave when you find your brother'


End file.
